UMBRELLA
by dayjuana
Summary: [Ever since that day, I sort of like rainy days.] demyx x naminé [At first, I think she just came in to avoid the rain.] for lamatikah. [She never said what she was looking for. Just looking all over the place, like she was accompanying me.]


UMBRELLA  
normal disclaimer applies  
demyx x naminé  
for lamatikah  
inspired by 好眼淚壞眼淚  
× --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

ever since that day, i sort of like rainy days.  
從那天起,我好像開始有點喜歡下雨了。

The sky poured down upon the streets of Twilight Town, Demyx stared into the sea of people seeking shelter from the rain inside the music store. Readjusting his uniform, a girl caught his eye. She had a head of blonde hair that fell over crystal blue eyes.

The girl floated around the store; he kept his eyes on her, completely mesmerized by her presence. The girl disappeared in the crowd of people hiding away from the rain, and Demyx assumed she left since she was nowhere in sight anymore.

Slowly, the day dragged on and more people came into the store, squishing against each other, until three o'clock came. Roxas, the manager, ushered everyone out and apologized repeatedly. "I'm sorry, we're on lunch break, come back later!" The blond muttered, and closed the door when the last customer went out into the rain.

Roxas muttered something about needing to call his girlfriend, so don't disturb him, and headed into the employee's lounge. Kairi, the cashier, waved at Demyx and spoke in a hurry, "I have to meet Sora today. I think Larxene is coming to take my place, or maybe it was Riku, not sure. Someone will come though, so I'll see you tomorrow Demyx!" Opening her umbrella, the redhead disappeared into the rain outside.

The blonde sighed, hearing Roxas's muffled chatter with his girlfriend coming from the employee's lounge, making out the vague, "I know, I know. I love you too." And then more talking. Humming, Demyx waltzed down the aisle, only to find the blonde girl that caught his eye earlier.

at first, i think she just came in to avoid the rain.  
她剛開始只是要來躲雨的吧。

Startled, Demyx took a few steps back, he didn't know what to say. His mouth agape, it wasn't until her head lolled over had he realized she was asleep. The headphones were over her head, playing some music Demyx assumed. With her eyes closed, she really seemed like she was enjoying the music.

Carefully, he reached out to tap her arm. "Hey, miss, we're closed for lunch." The blonde groaned and shifted a bit. Teaching out again, Demyx tapped her again. The girl's eyes fluttered open; he didn't know what to say after that. They were pale, yet they weren't bleached. A sort of light slate blue, you could say.

Putting the headphones back onto the rack, the girl stood up and apologized. "I'm really sorry… I hope I didn't get you into any trouble…" Picking up her bag, the blonde stood up, and fell. To her surprise, she didn't collapse onto the floor, instead, he caught her.

"Did you do a lot of walking today?" His blue eyes twinkled, as the girl laughed quietly. "Yeah, I was dragged around by my friends quite a bit." She graced him with a smile as his grip loosened. "Thanks."

Picking up her bags, the girl was about to leave the store. "Wait! It's raining outside, did you bring an umbrella?" The girl looked up again, and shook her head at Demyx. "No."

"Wait just a minute." He disappeared into the employee's lounge, where Roxas suddenly stopped talking and looking at him. "I'll be right out." He muttered, and grabbed the umbrella that was sitting next to his things.

She was still standing there, gazing lazily out into the wet landscape. "Thank you." She smiled sweetly, accepting the umbrella. "When can I return it to you?"

"Whenever you come again." She nodded happily, and faded along with the landscape.

she never said what she was looking for. just looking all over the place, like she was accompanying me.  
她也沒說她要找什麼。就到處看看, 好像在陪我顧店。

Ever since that rainy day, the blonde girl came almost everyday, looking through the CD's, listening to the music with her eyes closed. Sometimes she stayed half the day, other times only for about half an hour. Demyx never had the courage to approach her again though.

She just silently accompanied him whenever the day was slow, a silent shadow. Roxas didn't approve of it at first, but softened up later on. Kairi attempted to strike a conversation with the blonde girl, and found out her name, Naminé. Larxene completely ignored her presence, and Riku just went on with his life like usual.

One day it started raining again, while she looked through the CD's. No one was in the shop at the moment, and he finally had the courage to actually talk to her again. "Hi…" He managed to say without making himself seem like a total fool.

"Oh, hey! I still haven't gotten the chance to thank you for lending me the umbrella." She replied, turning around. "I don't think I quite got your name last time, I'm Naminé." He didn't even bother pointing out that he was wearing a name tag. But chances are she couldn't pronounce it anyways.

"It's Demyx."

**foot-notes**: this sucked. but it's all my muse lets me come up with as of now. i'll make it up to you someday, okay lamatikah?


End file.
